In the Forest
by AlexandraO
Summary: Ron left them during the hunt for horcruxes. Attempting to distract their minds, will a game of cards be enough? Originally a ONE-SHOT, but decided to expand! Harmione. Second Wizarding War. WARNING: SMUT
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all! This is my first story, and I thought I would overcome my fear and post it! It includes some lemons, so if you don't like, don't read on! Harmione is not usually my go-to, but this little drabble blossomed and I couldn't resist. Let me know how you like it with a review! XOXO, Alexandra._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter; JK Rowling does._

* * *

Harry shuffled the deck of cards and pushed it across the table towards Hermione.

"Deal," he said.

"One more hand," Hermione yawned.

It was a way to pass the time. More importantly, it was a way to avoid talking about the night Ron walked out on them leaving them to search for Voldemort's soul on their own. It had been two months since Ron's departure and though the surface wounds had healed, the scars beneath never faded.

"You win," Harry murmured as Hermione claimed victory. She sighed and stretched her arms above her head. They'd been at it for hours, procrastinating their task at hand.

With Hermione's eyes closed shut as she stretched, Harry found his eyes wandering down her body — her lips slightly open, her breasts rising with each breath, her midsection exposed. All these years he knew Hermione was a girl, unlike Ron, but after these few months on the run his hormones were raging and he wanted her more than ever. He was no stranger to girls, he and Ginny had spent months exploring each other's' bodies, but Hermione's innocence was still intact.

Forgetting that he was still staring, he quickly averted his eyes down, feeling a slow blush creep over his neck and cheeks.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand caress his cheek and with wide eyes realized it could only be one person. Glancing upwards, he found her eyes burning into his, not quite able to decipher the look in her eyes.

He pulled her down onto the bench next to him placing his hands on each side of her face looking into her eyes for permission. She nodded and he lightly brushed his lips against hers.

When their lips touched, Harry felt the electricity running through his veins. It was almost as his magic was humming inside, urging him to continue.

Before Harry had made a decision, Hermione reached her hand out and pulled him closer simultaneously thrusting her tongue out licking his lips begging for entrance. He gasped at her boldness and without a moment's hesitation their tongues were clashing, competing for dominance.

She tasted of peppermint from the mints she'd been sucking on throughout the night. Their tongues continuing to dance, Harry pulled Hermione into his lap. She draped her arms around his neck and grinded her hips into him.

Groaning in her mouth, he pulled back to catch his breath. Before they continued, he wanted to make sure this is what she wanted. It would only hurt them both later if this turned into something they would regret.

"Is this what you want 'Mione?" he asked huskily.

Without a moment's hesitation, she whispered, "Yes."

Harry wasted no more time and crashed his lips into hers. He worked his way down and went for her throat kissing and sucking, leaving a little trail of love bites.

Harry's thought his pants couldn't get any tighter when she moaned.

She arched her back and pressed her breasts into his hands. Wanting skin on skin contact, he quickly vanished her clothes with a wave of his wand.

He took her swollen flesh in his hands slowing caressing and kneading, feeling her nipples grow harder beneath his touch. Hermione shivered as his hands continued the delicious assault of her body.

"Harry, please," she begged.

"Not yet, 'Mione. I want to take my time. I want your first time, our first time together to be good."

Closing her eyes, she let another moan escape her mouth as he took her nipples into his mouth — sucking and biting.

Wanting to move from the uncomfortable bench, he lifted her easily with her legs wrapping around his waist. Carrying her towards the bed, he waved his wand expanding it to easily fit two people.

Laying her down, he paused to fully admire her naked body. If he thought he couldn't get any harder before, he was wrong. His cock was pulsing hard with desire and he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

Reaching up to pull off his shirt, she stopped him.

"Let me," was all she said.

She must have been in a hurry, because Harry was standing with his erection free within moments.

Before he could think or even move, she was on her knees pulling his cock into her mouth. Licking the pre-cum off the tip and swirling her tongue around his head, he thought he might lose control right there. With a mix of her hands and tongue, she brought him to orgasm. He unloaded entirely into her wanting mouth and he watched as she swallowed and licked her lips.

Pushing her back onto the bed, Harry pulled her into a hard kiss full of lust and desire. His hands moving freely across her body, his fingers found her sweet center. Lightly brushing his fingers across her clit, she bucked her hips and moaned.

"Oh, Harry. Please!"

"Tell me what you want Hermione."

In short breaths she said, "You. Your fingers. Inside me."

He was more than happy to oblige. Slowing pushing two fingers into her, she gasped and bucked her hips again fucking his fingers. Keeping his fingers inside her, his head moved towards her clit and pushed his tongue in between the folds. With the combination of sensations, it wasn't long before he felt Hermione's insides clinch around his fingers and she rode out her release.

Pulling his fingers out, he looked into her eyes while licking them clean.

"You taste delicious," he smirked.

Hard again with desire, he wasted no time poised himself in between her entrance, pausing before diving in to her dripping wet pussy.

"This will probably hurt Hermione," he warned.

"Please, Harry!" she whimpered.

With a swift thrust, he pushed into her opening. She cried out in pain, from the barrier being broken. Harry paused waiting for her to get used to him filling her before thrusting again.

Starting slow, he moved in and out of her, peppering her face and neck with sweet, loving kisses. All of the tension and desire that had built up over the past few months was disappearing as they got lost in each other.

"Faster," she begged.

Harry needed no further encouragement. Harry pulled out and slammed into her, pumping in and out of her searching for his own release.

"Fuck, Hermione. So close."

"Come on," she panted. She pulled him closer with her heels as his pace picked up.

He reached his hand down to her clit and started stroking slowly wanting her to come with him. He felt her tightening around him once again, and he thrusted into her a few more times before they shouted their release together.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ya'll! After receiving some reviews that suggested I ended the last part too abruptly, I decided to add on a Part II. I am grateful for all of your reviews and I hope this brings some of you some closure to the story. Thank you for following my first fic, I appreciate it so much! I'd love to hear from you, so feel free to leave a review. XOXO, Alexandra_

* * *

Harry awoke in the morning to Hermione snuggled into his side, breathing deeply. He tried slipping out of the bed without her waking as he knew she desperately needed the sleep. He heard her sigh and with a last glance he walked out of the tent and sat beneath a tree nearby.

Leaning his head back on the bark, he thought about what happened after their spontaneous lovemaking the night before.

 _He pulled out of her slowly after their orgasms subsided and their breathing returned to normal. Collapsing on the bed beside Hermione, he looked over at her and she was smiling back at him._

 _Planting a kiss on her temple, he drew her closer not wanting to completely cease contact with the beautiful, intelligent witch in his bed._

 _"_ _Harry?" Hermione said timidly._

 _He looked over and she was not at all herself anymore. The smile from her lips had faded and she was chewing on her bottom lip. He could tell the gears in her brain were turning rapidly, questions threatening to burst from her mouth._

 _"_ _What is it 'Mione?"_

 _"_ _I don't regret what we just did Harry —"_

 _"_ _Neither do I," Harry replied._

 _"_ _But, I don't want to do this just because we miss Ron. And I —"_

 _Harry interrupted her, "For the brightest witch of your age Hermione, you can be really daft sometimes."_

 _She frowned and made a move to sit up. Harry grabbed her and pulled her back to him, "No really, hear me out."_

 _She nodded her head and leaned back into him waiting for his response. He thought for a moment because he wanted his words to come out right._

 _"_ _Your greatest strength is your vast intellect and logical thinking combined with your magical ability. You are incredible. But at times, your intellect prevents you from making connections or realizing those connections," Harry admitted._

 _"_ _What are you really trying to say?"_

 _"_ _We've been friends since first year, I know you always had a thing for Ron so I kept my distance. I didn't want to ruin anything for either of you. I was willing to and let you be together if that's what you truly wanted. I was always there, if you decided you wanted more with me" Harry spit out in a hurry._

 _He paused and stumbled over his next words._

 _"_ _I-I-I love you Hermione. I always have," he whispered._

 _He looked over at Hermione, to gauge her reaction. Her mouth was wide open, surprised by his admission of love. She quickly snapped it shut, but her mouth opened and closed several times obviously at a loss of words._

 _"_ _It's okay," Harry murmured. "You don't have to say anything."_

 _At that, he felt her cuddle into his side and drift off to sleep._

 _His eyes were wide open, unable to sleep due to his thoughts and emotions wreaking havoc on his mind. Eventually, he drifted off into a fitful and restless sleep._

He brought himself back to reality, shaking his head. There was nothing he could do now, he had laid out his feelings for her on a silver platter.

Hearing a rustling at the entrance of the tent, Harry didn't look up. He was embarrassed from his revelations made the night before—not because they weren't true, but because he was afraid she didn't return his depth of feeling.

Hermione came and sat cross-legged in front of him, and looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes.

"Harry, I want to talk about last night," Hermione said.

"Hermione —," he started, but she cut him off.

"Let me speak," Hermione said in her bossy tone. "I have thought about it and everything you said is true. That's why I struggled so hard to make friends first year, and even before that. I find it hard to express my feelings causing me to default back to the logical part of me rather than confuse myself by listening to my heart."

Harry just nodded and she continued.

"Being on the run, surviving on little food, and trying to destroy parts of You-Know-Who's soul, doesn't leave much room for me to think about anyone in a romantic sense, but—" Hermione paused.

"But, what?" Harry asked.

"But, I think I am willing to try," as she leaned forward and kissed him. "We could use a little more love in this world."

Harry pulled her close, beaming with happiness.

"I couldn't agree more."


End file.
